The speaker attenuation for practicing a musical instrument is an attenuator for reducing the sound pressure level of an amplifier that compensates for the changing hearing capability as described in the Fletcher-Munson curves such as found in the Radiotron Designer""s Handbook, Radio Corporation of America, 1953, pg 826. Consequently, this invention is related to loudness attenuators, attenuators connected between amplifiers and speakers, and reactive amplifier loads.
There are other attenuators which are connected between an amplifier and a speaker. The most notable is the crossover. The crossover keeps audio signals nominally out of the range of the speaker or driver from going to a speaker and directing those audio signals to another speaker or driver. The filters in these crossovers are low-pass for woofers, band-pass for mid-range drivers; and high-pass for tweeters.
Another attenuator which is connected between an amplifier and a speaker is the resistive pad which has no frequency characteristics. These pads are found in public address systems and found in guitar amplifier xe2x80x9cpower soaksxe2x80x9d. Some of these power soaks even have reactive networks to emulate the load of a speaker or driver. These reactive networks resonate at typical speaker resonances, about 90 Hertz.
The object of this invention is a loudness attenuator connected between the amplifier and speaker which is selectively used for practicing and other low-level activities wherein the treble frequencies are attenuated more than bass frequencies with a filter whose attentuation becomes asymptotic to a constant attentuation at treble audio frequencies.
The object of this invention is a speaker attenuation network for attenuating the audible output of an amplifier and for driving a speaker comprising a resistor and capacitor network having a greater treble attenuation than bass attenuation and having a frequency of high rate of change of attenuation which has a higher rate of attenuation change than at the ends of the audible frequency range.
A second object of this invention is simulating a speaker load for an amplifier.